


Exquisite

by Numerix



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, I'm clearly in my Natzu feels, soft Natzu, someone write more Natzu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numerix/pseuds/Numerix
Summary: While everyone is off appreciating the rarity of graceful nature, Nayeon thinks there’s a much more alluring scene to watch.





	Exquisite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepdeprivedmaniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepdeprivedmaniac/gifts).



> Enjoy this soft Natzu that everyone deserves.

Pink dances playfully across the sky as if she was a beauty to behold. Incandescent clouds, with light coming from the sun, hovered above to watch the recital unfold, solemn and still. The waters below harbor much fervor looking up at the scene, with a streak of yellow now visible with the sun’s rays shining through.

 

While everyone is off appreciating the rarity of graceful nature, Nayeon thinks there’s a much more alluring scene to watch.

 

She paints a beautiful girl—an angel with wings hidden from plain sight. From the tip of her brush, colors dance across the canvas, filling an open void with new vivacity. Intricate details of the subject splattered messily yet neatly onto the colors and it brings on a life on its own.

 

It’s hard to capture her likeness, but her girlfriend thinks she did a much better job than she gives herself credit for.

 

“It’s perfect, Nayeon,” her muse says as she takes the dried painting off the easel. “Just like you,” she tells her so as she plants a kiss on her cheek, inches away from her lips.

 

“I can do so much better, Tzuyu,” she whines, reaching out for her artwork.

 

Tzuyu deflects her attempt with a simple woosh in the air that has Nayeon cursing her height. “You already did, Nayeon.”

 

She watches her set the painting down back on the easel, catching a whiff of her perfume that still sends her on a visual journey to places made of cotton and clouds. She inhales the sight before her, hoping to capture what her hands never could—beauty in its true form.

 

“Can I paint you now?”

 

Tzuyu breaks her out of her daydream with a tap on her shoulder and a sweet smile meant only for her.

 

“What? No, not yet. Tonight, though, I swear. I still have one more item left on our agenda.”

  
 

The sky begins to fade to dark blue, the pink taking its leave as soon as it descends. It’s an act of obedience in the forces of nature to maintain balance. The sun slowly starts its set as the mood becomes conspicuous in plain sight. The clouds continue to watch.

 

Nayeon and Tzuyu watch the two forces fight each other for dominance in the night sky, the water as their companion.

 

“I still can’t believe you woke up early to watch the sunrise with me,” Tzuyu laughs, recalling an obviously tired Nayeon dragging the two of them out with a blanket following their trail.

 

“Well, we had to start our life together the right way.”

 

She takes a deep breath in, taking in a hint of Tzuyu’s natural scent. She would drown more in everything Tzuyu is than in all the waters of the world.

 

They awoke early before the sun gets to mark its presence, brewing coffee to counter the cold mornings outside. She took her to a diner that was a brisk walk from their shared apartment and shares a two waffles together.

 

They found themselves in a modern art gallery that celebrated the triumph of human over nature and of nature over human. There were pieces Nayeon understood and pieces she did not bother to try to. But there way always one piece that stood out from the entire gallery and she decided that she was an art awaiting to be immortalized with brushstrokes on a canvas.

 

Nayeon finds the sunset a fitting end to a glorious day.

 

Their focus is broken by a small splash into the water,  only for them to realize that they haven’t been watching the sky as it dims the light to dawn a darkness upon the world.

 

No, there was a better scene to be seen and they see it in the light dancing in their eyes and in their smiles.

 

Nayeon instructs her to look behind, telling her that there’s a tree waving at her. And she does so with lingering looks on her girlfriend.

 

She turns right back around. “I don’t think that tree’s—are you okay?”

 

Panic sets in Nayeon as she pats herself down, overturning her jeans pockets and jacket. A string of “no’s” escape her hold and Tzuyu does her best to calm her down.

 

“The water,” Nayeon stops with a revelation on her face. Tzuyu waits patiently for the next part while Nayeon grimaces at her carelessness, burying the embarrassment in her hands. “The ring. It fell in the water.”

 

Tzuyu tilts her head in genuine curiosity. “Ring. What ring?”

 

“I was going to propose to you. Today. Our anniversary. I had everything planned out. It was supposed to be perfect but my ring fell out of my pocket and now—”

 

Tzuyu traces circles around Nayeon’s arms, a technique she learned that often calmed Nayeon down.

 

The dark blue never fully makes it descent, not when it has to share the sky with an illuminating sphere happy to assist whoever may need its light.

 

Nayeon thinks she has the light to last her more than a lifetime as she and Tzuyu kiss on the deck suspended above the water. The soft waves murmur their approval while Nayeon and Tzuyu’s hearts flutter in perfect sync.

 

A silhouette of the two of them painted against the moonlight is something Nayeon will have to work on at a later time. Her attention remains on living beauty who’s granted her the chance to love her.

 

Tzuyu will tell her later that it is she who should be grateful for the goddess set before her, as if destiny placed her there herself, that all the moons and the suns have nothing against the exquisiteness of Im Nayeon, and that she would love to try to capture with medium and a brush. But for now, she says:

 

“Don’t worry. Everything is still perfect. I don’t need a ring to say yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, hated it, or somewhere in the middle, give it a kudos or a comment.


End file.
